


Ring out the False, Ring in the True

by misbegotten



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Robbie never paid much attention to the bells in Oxford.





	Ring out the False, Ring in the True

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100 Words prompt: clocks
> 
> A companion to [Disturbing the Dust on a Bowl of Rose-Leaves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8037067)

Robbie never paid much attention to the bells in Oxford. Before James. 

His favorite is grandsire doubles, which his sergeant describes lightly as a beginner's method. Robbie's a beginner, so that's apt enough. He's a beginner at a lot of things that he never thought possible. Before James.

Before James, he never knew the edge of a man's hip under the soft curve of his palm. Never tasted the bitter mix of smoke and want in a kiss.

Maybe you can't teach an old dog new tricks. But this old dog has learned a lot of new tricks. After James.


End file.
